1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, and more particularly to an exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known knowledge, when a user uses an exercise apparatus, the exercise apparatus operates repeatedly via an operating mechanism which moves in circles. In the same time, a resistance device provides a resistance force to the operating mechanism. Therefore, the user repeatedly puts forth his or her strength onto the operating mechanism, so as to overcome the resistance force. Based on said theory, a conventional exercise apparatus comprises an operating mechanism and a resistance device. The operating mechanism is connected to the resistance device via a transmitting device, such as a belt or a chain. However, a conventional exercise apparatus has some advantages as follows. Because the transmitting device of the conventional exercise apparatus is too complicated to reduce the manufacturing cost of the conventional exercise apparatus. Moreover, every parts of the transmitting device need higher precision to be assembled to each other, so that an assembling of the transmitting device is hard.
In addition, when a user uses the conventional stationary exercise apparatus, the user adjusts the resistance force form the resistance device, so that the user puts forth his or her strength of various magnitudes onto the operating mechanism. However, the user always just repeats one physical activity indoors, so that the user cannot feel that he or she is riding a real bicycle outdoors. Therefore, the user may feel boring during exercise.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.